Nanostructures, for example in the shape of tubes, so called nanotubes, are structures which offer a number of new and interesting functionalities in, for example, the field of electronics. At present, however, there are difficulties associated with the manufacturing of nanostructures. Nanotubes, for example, are at present produced by means of a variety of procedures, which all have the common drawback that the nanotubes produced in these ways need a significant amount of postprocessing, and also need additional manipulation in order to be incorporated into devices.